vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eaters
Purebreed= |-|Human= |-|Bit= Summary Eaters are a group of higher dimensional digital lifeforms that appear the Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Hacker's Memory. The Eaters are beings under the control of Mother Eater and serve as the overall main antagonists of the two Cyber Sleuth game. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: Eater Purebreed Mode | Eater Human Mode | Eater Bit Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Eater, Higher Dimensional Entity, Digital Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Purebreed= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Eaters are called Hyperdimensional beings, above even what is recognized as Higher Dimensions. They have no concepts of time or limit and are totally incomprehensible to the beings of the lower worlds), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Eaters unleash Digital Waves that convert the lower space to their most complex space, which can be controlled by them as Yuugo did), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Eaters exist with no concept of time or history and all time is the same instant for them, thus existing in a state of constant presence. Exists beyond the Kernel and thus exists beyond past, present and future), Absorption (Eaters are able to deconstruct and absorb everything they touch), Reactive Evolution with Power Mimicry (Using the absorbed data, Eaters are able to rewrite their own structure and assimilate the entire evolutionary process of what they have absorbed for themselves, gaining in moments what an entire species has taken centuries to develop), Power Nullification (As part of the absorption process, the data they touch is corrupted, bugging the data making them ineffective), Statistics Amplification (Can increase their magical status), Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement via Ripping Net, Non-Corporeal (Digital Beings are actually metaphysical beings from higher worlds similar to souls and spirits), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to touch each other as well as Dark Area Natives, souls, minds and other Digimon), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Hacking and Information Manipulation as Reality Warping and Law Manipulation (Digital beings are able to rewrite the coding structure of reality and thus modify the laws of the world), Resistance to Mind Manipulation. |-|Human= All previous abilities, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation. |-|Bit= All previous abilities, Summoning (Can summon large groups of other Eater Bits to fight with it) Attack Potency: Island level (Can fight against groups of well trained Champion Digimon by itself) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Can fight Ultimate level Digimon on even grounds) | Galaxy level (Can fight late game Keisuke and Takumi and other groups of Mega Digimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) | Relativistic+ (Should be comparable in speed to Rapidmon) with FTL reactions (Far superior to Ultimate level Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Likely Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, far higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Mindless and fights on instict. Weaknesses: Despite being powerful, the Eaters have certain weaknesses that are exploited during the Cyber Sleuth narrative that limit them. Most important is the original nature of the Eaters, they are harmless beings. All the bad things they did in the games were the result of corruption from the human soul and if it weren't for that they wouldn't have done any of it. And at the end of Cyber Sleuth they are reformatted to return to their harmless state, which means that nowadays the Eaters pose no real danger. Not only that, but even during their corruption they were being neutralized by Yuugo, which prevented them from causing great damage, for example the destruction of the world, though in time he would lose control over it. In this way Eaters, while retaining their assimilation functions, do not evolve into something more dangerous while retaining their original, albeit distorted, functions. In addition to these natural weaknesses of the Eaters, there are also the weaknesses of those that the Eaters absorb. Naturally, the power and potential of the Eaters is limitless, and those who hold their power (Like Human-fused Eaters) could do anything, but humans reject the infinite power of the Eaters to an instinctive level, which limits their capabilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Purebreed *'Erode Device'/'Erode Terminal': Uses tentacles to absorb victim data *'Spirit Crash': Absorb opponent's MP *'Data is Converging!': Reduces its own "Magic" ability to increase Physical Power. *'Ripping Net': A physical attack that paralyzes the opponent Humanoid *'Melt Processor': Extends and attacks with the tentacles of its hands, absorbing the target's data; *'Texture Blow': Reduces an opponent into sprites, nullifying them from using their skills; *'Texture Field': Reduces all opponents to sprites preventing them from using their skills; *'Shining Laser III': Creates pillars of light to attack the opponent; *'Power Energy III': A magical attack that always hits the target. Bit *'Assault Rush:' Group of Bits rushes the opponent. Note 1: For more detailed information on the Eaters as a whole, read this blog. Note 2: While Eaters may share a similar tier, it should be noted that Humanoid Eaters and Eater Bits are much stronger than Puredreed Eaters and thus should be assumed to be such. Key: Purebreed Early Game | Eater forms Mid-Game | Eater forms Late-Game Gallery CUfOZzE.gif Erode Terminal.gif Spirit Crash Eater.gif data is converging.gif Ripping Net.gif Eater Attack.gif pJ0yC5Q.gif Texture Blow Eater.gif Eater Texture Field.gif gd5c83o.gif 4qydTVI.gif 5e18j45.gif u3bpQkB.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Monsters Category:Absorption Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hackers Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3